The Last Day Of The Year
by freetobeyouandme
Summary: Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel were preparing for the big night. All they have to do is to prepare. But something happens to Dean and Castiel. Destiel.


**A/N: This is my very first supernatural fanfiction. Please review. Characters are not mine.**

**The Last Day Of The Year**

Everyone in Bobby's house were preparing for the "explosive" night as he calls it. "It's the last day of the year!" Bobby announced. Sam gave him a smirk. As usual, the younger Winchester's eyes were stocked in his laptop again. Dean had already told him to have a break with hunting but Sam seemed not to listen.

Wendigo, shapeshifter, ghosts, demons… none.

"Where is your brother Sam?" Bobby asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders and gave him his trademark puppy pout, "With Castiel maybe." he replied. "DEAN!" the other man shouted. His voice echoed. There's no reply from any of the two.

Castiel and Dean were outside, somewhere in a grassy place. The angel stood in front of the hunter who is sitting lazily at the ground. "Perhaps you need some shade." Castiel said as he stares busily to the bright blue sky. He appreciated his Father's works. Cas.." Dean called his attention and pulled the edge of the angels trench coat. He looked down to the hunter, tilting his head asking "Why?"

"C'mon Cas, take a sit." Dean said as he tapped the grassy ground beside him. Castiel sat beside him. Their shoulders met. "I wonder why people celebrate the last day of each year?" The angel furrowed his brows and asked Dean about it. The hunter smiled. One of the happiest smile the angel have seen in him before.

"Why are you smiling Dean?" the angel asked seriously. "Am I wrong? Isn't it true?" he continued. Dean chuckled but he managed to answer the angel. "Your curiosity makes you cute."

The hunter noticed a bright red blush on the angel's face. It wasn't that hot outside. He was sure that Castiel was blushing. He had seen him blush for the first time.

Suddenly, Bobby popped out of the bushes behind them. "You idjits!" he said. "Hey! Bobby!" The hunter greeted. "What's with that face?" the older man asked and then gave the angel a glance. He was blushing. HE stared on Dean. "What did you do to your angel?"

"Whoa, wait! Don't think that way Bobby. We didn't…" the green eyed hunter tried to explain but Bobby turned his back to them. "Go home and help us prepare." He instructed. Dean and Castiel looked at each other. The angel took Dean's hand, "Bobby's right Dean" and they teleported leaving Bobby walking alone going back home. "Naughty kids" he sighed.

"Sammy!" Dean greeted as he opened the door. His smile was like one of those children's smile during Christmas days, but he frowned after seeing his little brother's eyes were stocked on his laptop – busy.

"Kiss huh?" Sam teased and looked at his brother in the eyes then it went to Castiel. "How does it feel Castiel?" he asked. The angel didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet at one corner. He was still thinking about what Dean had told him a while ago.

"Shut -" Dean tried to answer.

"I'm not asking you Dean. I'm asking Castiel." Sam interrupted.

"We didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No"

"Shut Up!"

"Tell me that you like your angel Dean, it's too obvious!" Sam teased.

"You and Castiel do share a PROFOUND BOND" Sam explained with the famous air quotes. Dean pulled Castiel and they went to one of the rooms. "Let's go Cas, Sammy's getting crazy. Don't listen to him." Sam mimicked his brother "Let's go Cas, let's kiss again." He said and laughed.

The room was dusty. Old and unused books were stacked there. It has a small unopened ventilation. The light comes from the outside. No bulbs provided.

"Dean, shouldn't we help Sam and Bobby outside?" the angel asked. "Sam can do it anyway." The hunter replied. "Dean, I just wonder why you feel so insecure about the kiss. We know we didn't, right?" Castiel said in a very low voice, just enough for both of them to hear.

Dean looked away, changing the topic. "Today must be a very busy day." Stepping backwards, the hunter bumped into a pile of old books and it all fell on him. "Dean!" he heard Castiel shout for his name. "Dean!"

"What in the world were those two are doing?" Bobby muttered. Sam smiled. "Don't mind them Bobby, they're playing." he said.

Dean opened his eyes slowly. There were no old and dusty books in front of him but a beautiful face of an angel. "Cas?!"

"I'm glad you're safe Dean." the angel said. It was very dusty all around and they both needed some clean air. Dean started to breathe hard. "C'mon Cas, let's go out. I can't…" he tried to speak but the more he says a word, the more it suffocates him. "Cas, I.. I can't - "

The angel leaned down and kissed the hunter. He looked so innocent; he didn't know that it is weird for a man and man to kiss.

Dean was very surprised. He didn't know what to do. One side of him tells that he should push the angel away but the other says that he should enjoy it.

The angel's lips were soft and warm. Dean closed his eyes. He tried to kiss him back but Castiel pulled away and immediately used his mojo to go outside the room.

"Castiel, what happened?" Sam asked as he approached the two. "I saved Dean from the falling old and dusty books." the angel replied.

"How about you? Were you hurt?" Sam examined the angel with his eyes. "I'm fine Sam. Don't look at me like that." Castiel said.

Later that day, Dean woke up. Castiel was on his side. "Hello Dean." he greeted. "Cas?" the hunter got up. Bobby and Sam stared at him.

"Were you able to enjoy it?" Bobby asked. Dean wondered. "What are you saying Bobby?"

"Wait, were you telling me that I should have enjoyed that moment? The moment of those crazy books that were trying to kill me?!" Dean asked. Sam chuckled. "That's not what we meant Dean."

"Then what?!" the other replied.

"The kiss" the younger Winchester teased.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean threw one of the pillows to his little brother. Castiel just watched them.

"Enough for that, let's prepare for the big night, idjits!"

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you want to have a chapter 2 of this story.**


End file.
